The embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor laser apparatus emitting a short wave laser beam for use as a light source. For example, the apparatus may be used in an optical disc memory, an optical measuring instrument or medical equipment.
The demand for a short wave laser beam-emitting light source has increased for use in optical disc memories and medical equipment. A method of generating the second higher harmonic by using a nonlinear medium is known as a typical short wave laser beam-generating method and this method is expected to prevail in the future. Particularly, a waveguide type higher harmonic generating device, which is capable of raising the light intensity and density of the fundamental wave, to provide a highly efficient conversion capability is well known.
The above conventional waveguide type higher harmonic generating device is separate from a semiconductor laser apparatus which outputs the fundamental This device is not practical because it is difficult to couple the fundamental wave with the higher harmonic generating device.